1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water faucets for use in lavoratories and kitchens of businesses and residences. More particularly, the present invention relates to water faucets which include an automatic control system for sensing the presence of an object, such as the human body, or a portion thereof, near the faucet and for starting or stopping the water flow from the water faucet based upon sensing the presence of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the water faucet of the present invention, an automatic water supply control system operates by sensing the presence of a person's hands. Infrared rays are emitted from the area of a water outlet, reflected and senced in the vicinity of the outlet of the spout to activate the water faucet, turning it on, and off under certain defined conditions.
M. Ichimori, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,941) discloses a water flow control system, which detects capacitance rather than reflected infrared light to initiate water flow. Another automatic water flow control system for a water faucet is seen in M. Teshima (U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,340). A time delay circuit is added to an automatic water supply control system in T. Ishikawa (U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,640). Other automatic water supply or flushing systems are seen in T. Tanaka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,038) and C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,081).
Other touch responsive and sensing apparatus are seen in C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,313); D. Elam (U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,880) and C. Atkins, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,594). A switch activated hand washing device is seen in J. Lesher, et at. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,747).
Commercially available automatic water control systems have additional features not shown in the prior art patents referenced above. Infrared light activated faucets are known, through such faucets do not have means for differentiating stray or ambient light and therefore can turn on when no one is near the water outlet. It is known to have a switch for overriding the infrared automatic control system to supply a continuous water flow. In case of power failure, a manual bypass system providing for manual operation of the valve of an automatic faucet is also known.
Some conventional water supply systems also include an antiscald feature, which will prevent water above a certain predetermined temperature from flowing. In such faucets, high temperature water is not available when the supply temperature is in excess of the predetermined temperature under any conditions.
A swivelable spout, which will rotate relative to a main body of water faucet is well-known in the prior art, with or without automatic control systems. However, such a swivelable spout which is programmed to not operate in an automatic mode when in certain angular positions, or zones of rotational movement, has not heretofore been known.
Mixing of hot and cold water to the desired temperature of water at the outlet of a water faucet in an automatic water faucet is important to the overall operation.
A hand held spray wash, or vegetable sprayer, is known in the prior art. Spray washes are fed through a water supply line downstream of the valve where mixing takes place. A diverter valve in the water supply line directs mixed water to the spray wash. Use of line pressure and bleeding mixed water off of a water supply line prior to reaching the on-off valve of the water faucet has not been shown or suggested in the prior art.